A Shot For You
by walkingarrowofshield
Summary: These chapters will be a collection of drabbles, one-shots, and short multi chapter fics :)
1. Evie's Attack

"Felicity have you seen my ne-"

"SHHHH," Felicity cuts Oliver off mid sentence with a hand on his chest, "look at our babies! They're being absolutely precious."

There were their two kids, Evelyn and Thomas, contently playing— Evie sitting on the couch while Thomas was on the ground struggling to make his way up.

The two kids were talking to one another. Well, as far as baby talks go.

Cutting Thomas off mid mumble, Evie leans over and hugs him which makes Felicity squeak in all the cuteness and Oliver smile as big as his heart grew at the sight.

Breaking the hug Evie again reaches over the edge of the couch but this time grabbing onto Thomas' right arm trying to bring him up on the couch with her.

"Hey hey," Oliver said moving away from the doorframe where he and Felicity stood, "not like that Evie, Thomas can get hurt."

"Dada…. Tams… UP!"

"Alright alright sweetheart, I got him," Oliver swooped down and cupped Thomas under the arms grunting as he brought him back up, "Wow my little man has gained a few pounds huh?"

"Gsshchhhchs," Thomas giggled, too young to speak.

"MAMA! MAMA! Here mama!"

Evie finally took notice of Felicity. And just as how she wanted her brother sitting on the couch, so did she with her mom.

"Alright baby, I'm coming."

Felicity flops on the couch garnering a little laugh from Evelyn.

"Mama you fuwwy!"

Situating herself, Felicity had no time to avoid Evie's attack, hands reaching out in front of her, ready to assault Felicity's hair.

In a second Evie's hands were stuck in Felicity's gold locks and the sound of Evie's delight echoed within the living room walls.

She definitely got the stealth and speed of her father. Figures.

Oliver laughed, head tipped back, alongside the giggling Thomas on his lap.

"Oliver, this isn't funny! This is the 4th time and it seriously hurts. Help me over here!"

"You must admit, she gets you at the best of times."

"Sometimes I wonder if she senses when my guard is down and just goes for it."

"Felicity, baby, shhhhh. She can sense fear."

"Oh shut it Oliver. Just please get her hand out of my hair."

Little by little Oliver starts untangling the hair wrapped all around Evelyn's tiny fingers, while their daughter doesn't miss a single beat of laughter.

After mother's hair and daughter's hand were separated came Evie's favorite part.

A mischievous look gleamed in Felicity's eyes, and before Evie could react Felicity launched both of her hands to Evie's sides, tickling her until all four of them were in fits of laughter.


	2. Piece by Piece

"What's your name? "

"Felicity."

"Oh cool. What does it mean?"

The barista's question took Felicity off guard. No one have ever asked her that question.

"Um. Happiness," she said more as if a question than an answer.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense, since 'Feliz' in Spanish means happy…" The barista went on to ramble about the origins of her name, more to himself than her.

Felicity never really gave the meaning of her name a thought.

Huh. _Happiness._

She was 7 when she found out what her name meant. Her second grade class had been doing a project including their names and when she had researched hers online, she only remembered the sinking feeling in the pits of her stomach. Happiness? What a load of crap.

Not that she wasn't a happy person herself, her life just had never been happy. She always tried to make the best out of a situation, but that's kind of hard when you always get dealt the bad hand in life. Her father walked out on them when she was just 3 years old, leaving her mom as a single mother trying to raise a child in Viva Las Vegas. And though he mother worked her ass off trying to be both a mother and father, Felicity couldn't help but think how life would have been easier if he never left; how much happier her mother could have been, how much happier they could have been.

So she did the only thing that she could do, try to get the best possible education to get out of there. And she did. She ended up attending MIT, meeting all different kinds of people and even getting hung up in the wrong crowds, but ultimately finding herself. Though, it was one of the most heart wrenching moments of her life.  
Her college boyfriend Cooper, after getting locked up for hacking MIT's student loan accounts that she partook in, took his own life in prison.

Or so she thought.

But eventually it became as one of the reasons why she was who she is today. It led her to wanting to be better, to help. And that road led to Queen Consolidated.

She was absolutely thrilled, to just get into the IT Department. After all it was a Fortune 500 company and definitely beats the alternative of going back to Vegas. Little by little her life changed. The company's CEO asked for her help. She met Oliver Queen. Then, she met the Arrow.  
If someone had told her that Felicity Smoak from Las Vegas would one day be assisting a superhero she would tell them to get lost. And if life didn't seem crazy enough, she became a CEO of Queen Consolidated turned Palmer Technology.

Sure her hero journey alongside Team Arrow never was easy, but it was worthwhile. She was happy. Somewhere along the road, she fell in love; something she thought that she couldn't have done after Cooper. But hell, who wouldn't fall in love with Oliver Queen? It was beyond her control—

A thrilled shriek broke her train of thoughts.

"Mama! MAMA! "

She turned around to find a little blonde girl in pigtails hurtling her way.

 **Her** little baby girl hurtling her way.

"Mama!" Evie screamed colliding with her leg, hugging it tightly. Felicity leaned forward to hug her little girl.

"Hi baby, I wasn't expecting to see you here!" She said in delight, her voice rising an octave as always when she talked to Evie.

"Yeah well she missed her mom, so we thought to just pick you up from work. They said you already left but I knew you had to get your regular." Felicity looked up to see Oliver walking towards them. "And of course, I missed you too. "

Lifting Evie, Oliver hooked his arm around his two ladies. Felicity buried her face in the crook of his neck, kissing his pulse point. "I missed you too. It was a long day at work."

"Mama, dada, ew! "

Felicity and Oliver laughed at their daughter's apparent disgust, something she did often as she became more aware of the people around her. In such a little space held her entire life. Everything she had work hard for and every pain she suffered is just a little speck of dust compared to the love she has in her life. It had been a long hard fought journey, with herself, with Oliver, with life, but goodness did it make it so much more rewarding.

Felicity looked up at Oliver, the man who first handedly showed her life is so much more than what it dealt you; that you can come out the other side if you want it hard enough- if you fight for happiness hard enough. His love gave her an eternal gift, their eternal blessing— Evelyn.

Oliver was an amazing father in more ways than one, and even if at first he freaked out, he was a natural. He changed her first diaper, he stayed up when Evie cried bloody murder at night, and more than once had Felicity caught him cooing Evie to sleep, proclaiming to always protect and love both of them. Those were the moments that winded her. If only the whole city could see the masked vigilante turned superhero cooing a little baby girl to sleep.

And everyday since their first encounter with the bullet ridden laptop, he has changed her life. She'd never thought she would marry, the concept of 'forever' just didn't appeal to her. Certainly had it never been proven to her, either. Her initial fear of sharing a life with someone who wouldn't stay by your side or losing someone you love was pain she suffered way too many times.  
But Oliver changed everything. Together they walked hand in hand fighting their own demons, and together did they conquered them. He was her saving grace just as much as she was his. And everyday that they loved each other transcended their fears.  
 _Piece by piece Oliver restored her faith that life could be kind and a father could be great._

"Felicity?" The barista called out, signaling her order was ready.

Breaking their mini huddle, Felicity walked to the counter grabbing her drink.

"Have a great day! " Felicity perked.

"Have a delightful day as well, Felicity. "

"Mama! Us go!" Evie called out impatiently behind her.

"Coming sweetheart!" Focusing her attention back to the barista she thanked him.

Hand in hand, Evie occasionally skipping, the three of them exited the coffee shop and made their way to the car.

She never thought much of her name or what it meant since she was seven and definitely she didn't expect that a coffee shop barista would remind her, but twenty-four years later, by some sort of miracle, she was who she was always meant to be.  
With Oliver and Evie at hand, Felicity finally was **_happy_**.


	3. If I Jump, You Jump

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. Marry me!"

"What?! No!"

"WHAT?!"

"Not no. I didn't mean no. I meant, HOW COULD YOU ASK ME RIGHT NOW?!"

"We might not make it out here alive!"

"Are you kidding me Felicity?! We're just going cliff diving!"

"Exactly! We might not make it out alive!"

"It's not even a big of a cliff."

"What if there's rocks down there and we hit it, or I hit it or worse, you hit it, and we'll never be able to get married!"

"That's not going to happen."

"But it might."

"It's not."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me."

"No."

"Then how are we supposed to get married if you can't trust me, Felicity?"

"I trust you. We will get married, just not jumping off a cliff to prove it."

"If I jump, you jump, remember?"

"Oh fuck off Oliver. Now's not the time to be quoting The Notebook. And plus you got it backwards it's, 'If you jump, I jump.'"

"Great! So you'll jump."

"What no! I didn't say—"

"Too late!"

"Please don't grab me! Oh god. Oh god….. Wai— What? OLIVER! WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME UP HERE. I. HATE. HEIGHTS."

"If you love me you'll jump!"

"No.

"If you love me you'll jump!"

"No!"

"Okay Felicity. I'll tell you what I'll just wait down here, in the water, basking in the sun."

"There's sharks in the ocean."

"Then they'll eat me."

"Good."

"Great. And you won't save me?"

"Ugh. God. I hate you so much."

"What? A little louder please, I can't hear you!"

"I. HATE. YOU. SOOOOOO. MmmmuUUuUuUcccCCChhh—"

"Woooo! That's my girl! You jumped!"

"I needed a body to bury. That wouldn't happen if the sharks ate you."

"You jumped."

"Yeah. I hate you."

"I love you."

"Great."

"Will you marry me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	4. Little Monster

She was stressed out with the company and pregnant. She was stressed out with the company and pregnant. She was stressed out with the comp-

DAMNIT.

She started to make a beeline from one end of the room to the other, the laughing and squealing taunting Felicity to chase after it.  
Just as she was about to take her third long stride, large strong hands grasped her hips and pulled her back.

"Hey hey hey baby, I need you to breathe," Oliver cooed from behind, pressing her back firmly to his front. "Please Felicity, just breathe."  
Felicity did what she was told and sucked in air to her lungs. Oliver's thumb stroked furiously back and forth against her skin, trying to relax her.

"Okay, but in order for this to work you have to release that breath too."

Again she followed his voice and released the breath she unwittingly was holding. Except it didn't really sound like releasing a breath, instead it sounded like as if she was a bird squawking with gusto.

Right after the respiratory situation subsided her emotions came seeping back into her veins, infecting her blood, making her burst again in frustration.  
"I CANT BELIEVE THIS LITTLE-" Felicity boomed, letting loose from Oliver's grip.  
"Hey hey!"

Oliver was quick on his toes. This time Oliver wrapped his whole arm around her, lifting Felicity up off her feet and turning them both to the other direction.  
He placed his hands on either side of her face making her look at him.

"Felicity, I'm going to need you to calm down."  
"But the the little monster just took off! And have you seen what she's done?!" Felicity screeched between his hands, her skin flushing a deep shade of red.  
"Yes, I've-"  
"Then why aren't you upset!"  
"I am," Oliver replied in a leveled voice.

She started to squirm against his grasp, garnering a small chuckle from him. Her eyes started widening. Quickly, he tried to hide his laugh by clearing his throat hoping he doesn't receive the other end of her wrath. Oliver already could sense what she was going to say, rather yell, at him.

 _Are you laughing at me?! This is serious Oliver! Are you going to say I'm being irrational?! I really hope that's not what you're thinking because..._

Oliver winced at the thought. Nothing scares him more than his wife.  
He dropped his hands from her face to her side, his thumb gently stroking the bump that was more prominent than 3 weeks ago.

"Felicity. It's not good for you to get this riled up. I know that this week has not been good so just relax and sit down."  
She glared at him in response.  
"Please?" He squeaked.

She crossed her arm, turned her heel, and made her way to the couch where she literally plopped herself down.  
The corner of Oliver's mouth pinched upwards. His hand came up to his lips, scratching the stubble growing around his face, trying to hide his smile.

This woman, _his_ woman...

He followed suite, sitting himself down with less ferocity than Felicity. He draped his arm around her shoulder pressing her to his side.  
This time he didn't say anything but waited for her to speak. He can tell by her breaths that the storm has passed.

"Did you see her room? Our room? It's a mess! It's as if the sharpie was in her hand and she just started to bounce all over the place not caring where the tip of the marker landed. She got it on the walls, on the sheets, on the furniture, and on herself! I think I even saw some in the hallway! And that's not all. My tablets- goodness gracious my tablets. They're gone. Done-zo. Ripped apart. How can a 4 year old have so much strength?! It literally looked his a bear mauled my tablets!"  
"Ahh. So your tablets got harmed."  
"They were all strewn all over her floor! Albeit she knew to hide them in her room and not ours so mommy wouldn't be able to see it, but nope. I saw them," she sniffed. Damn pregnancy hormones.  
"It's okay we can always get another one."  
"But- the files on there will take me weeks to recover! Do you realize how much information that is that it will take me weeks to recover," She asked rhetorically, looking up at him, emphasizing the word weeks to show her point.  
"Umm a lot?"  
"Yes a lot! 35 terabytes worth of information. I just- I'm so exhausted," Felicity placed her head in her hands, elbows resting on her legs.  
"It will all be okay honey," Oliver cooed, running his hands up and down her back. "I'm just curious though, what exactly were you going to do chasing after Evie like that?"  
"Take her ice cream," Felicity mumbled through her fingers.  
"What?"  
"Take her ice cream."  
"You were going take a three year old's ice cream?"  
"It's the most intense punishment in the world. You never take a three year old's ice cream."  
"Amazing," Oliver chuckled.

A thump followed by a little "Ow!" behind the couch caught their attention. Quickly they broke from their stances and spun around looking over the couch only to find legs crawling away and around the corner. No doubt their little girl was trying to mischievously eavesdrop on their conversation.  
Oliver and Felicity spun back around to find their daughter in front of them.  
Felicity shrieked in horror. Oliver gaped, eyes threatening to bulge out his eye socket.

"Evie, baby, what-"  
"Evie! What did you do!"  
"Momma you have my ice cweam," Evie offered, handing out her almost finished vanilla drumstick, no doubt having heard their conversation.  
"Baby what happened?" Oliver got up off the couch and crouched down to where his daughter sat on the ground sticking out the ice cream to her mother.  
"I'm giving momma my ice cweam," she deadpanned, not meeting his eyes. Felicity too got up off the couch and sat next to where Oliver was crouching.  
"No I'm talking about-"  
"All the peanut butter on your head!" Felicity finished Oliver's sentence.  
"Hmmp." Evie scrunched her face at her parents, retreating her arm and taking the last bite of the drumstick. "I wanted pweanut butter with my ice cweam momma. There was pweanut butter on the table. I gwabbed it but it slipped and so it owie on my head," she pointed to where the jar hit her while simultaneously licking peanut butter anywhere near her lips. "I really like pweanut butter so I put a lot on my face."  
"Are you okay Evie?" Felicity asked, the worry prominent in her voice.  
"I okay momma. Sowwy momma. Sowwy about the tablets," she pouted. "Dadda kiss my head to make owie better."  
"Okay baby." Oliver pressed his lips to where her finger was just pointed, the peanut butter smudging on his chin and stubble. Felicity and Evie laughed at the sight.  
"I think you have a little something there," Felicity pointed. "And something there. And here. And there."  
"Oh really?" Oliver challenged, leaning over to Felicity trying to transfer the peanut butter on his face to hers.  
"No! no! no!"  
"Ooh! More pweanut butter in the kitchen and floor momma, dadda!"

Evie stood up and ran back to the kitchen. Her little feet pounded on the wooden floor as she squealed in delight racing to get more peanut butter for a food fight.

"Wait-"  
"Oh no-"  
"Did she just say 'more peanut butter on the kitchen and floor'?"  
"She did."  
"Oh my god."  
"We created a little monster."


	5. Oliver's Specialty

The week after Felicity walked away needing her space was odd. Oliver never realized just how much he needed and craved the domesticity, waking up next to her, brushing their teeth in the bathroom, and above all, cooking for her.

He set down the betutu on the table, the clank of the dish reverberating through the empty kitchen — the empty house. Felicity had loved betutu while they were in bali and if he was being honest, that particular dish was what inspired him to further his cooking skills. After seeing her face of utter contentment, he was sure it was something he'd want on replay on a television screen for him to watch every day, every hour. Not that, that's creepy…

So he'd try to recreate the recipe the first few weeks as they settled in their new home in Ivy Town. It took him longer than he'd hoped for, the array mix of spices throwing him off, but he'd finally perfect it to a T. The corner of his lips tugged at a smile when he remembered her excitement as he lifted the lid of the pan to show her what he was cooking and his 'reward' afterwards…

The memory sliced him as it was now replaced with something much more painful.  
The reality that she wasn't here.

He wondered if she's eaten, what she's eaten. He hoped that she didn't try to make her own dish because she would probably be more starving than full. But also a piece of him hoped that she did try to cook. Did it remind her of him? Did she try to cook the way he had? Was she thinking of him as he was of her?

His thoughts overwhelmed him, heat creeping up at the back of his neck. Oliver pulled out a chair and sat. He stared at the fork on the table, indecisive if he would rather throw away the whole dish and order take out. What would he order as a take out? Sushi? Big Belly Burger? It was all still reminiscent of Felicity, it was all a moot point.

He begrudgingly lifted his fork, took a slice of the betutu, and hurriedly stash it in his mouth.

It tasted different.

 **—**

The next week he went over to John's place much to John's insistence. He knocked on John's door, heavy footsteps approaching a few seconds later.

"You made it."

"You asked."

"Oliver!" Lyla beamed behind John, "Come on in."

"Mmm, what smells good?"

"Here let me take that," John offered pointing to Oliver's coat.

"Oh, yeah. Here." He shrugged out of his coat following Lyla into the kitchen.

"It's chicken cordon bleu."

"Chicken cordon bleu?"

"Yeah. Not your favorite?"

"No! It's great. I happen to make a great cordon bleu. I'm sure yours is delicious as well."

"Is that a challenge Queen?"

Oliver chuckled. "No. Not at all. Yours can't be bad at all. I remember this one time that Felicity's mom Donna—"

Lyla's eyebrows rose as her name left his mouth.

"I um," Oliver cleared his throat. "Yours can't be that bad is what I was trying to say."

A hand grasped Oliver's shoulder. He craned his neck to find Diggle behind him, lips pressed into a line, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"You don't have to front in front of us."

"Yeah," Lyla added. "If there's anyone who knows a little something about break ups, it would be us."

Together they led Oliver to the dining table, eating Lyla's chicken cordon bleu, a shot of John's southern whiskey, and Oliver's impending tears.

—

The third week he cooked. He cooked like a mad man. He cooked everything under the sun and then some. He would even cooked them twice if he thought it didn't taste good enough. He'd run out of ingredients somewhen around his third take on the bolognese sauce. Unlike the betutu, bolognese was something he could never get right. And he wanted to so badly. It was the part of the main dish he wanted to serve the night he planned to propose to Felicity in Ivy Town. Italian was what they had on their first date, and he'll be damned if it weren't Italian they were going to have the night he proposed to her. He thought it was poetic.  
But Thea and Laurel had shown up ruining his plans.

Now, he couldn't get the damn recipe right.

Oliver grunted, slamming his fist on the stove top.

"Easy there bro, you might burn your hand and then what will the Green Arrow use to shoot arrows?"

"Thea," Oliver started.

She raised her palms up stopping his speech. "Just checking up on you."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah," she drawled out. "I would believe that except most of the bad guys in the city are all locked up- thanks toTeam Arrow of course- and that's a good thing. Just not the motivation behind it. You're lashing. You've been compartmentalizing your emotions and I'm just worried about you Ollie."

"Well I'm fine."

"You already said that."

"Because I am!" Oliver's voice ascended a register.

"You cooking begs to differ."

Oliver stared at the table filled with food. Thea turned her heel to where he was looking, grabbed a plate full of food, and threw it on the floor.

"Hey! HEY! What are you doing?!" Oliver launched to where she stood.

"Helping."

"No. No. Thea. Please. NO!" Oliver screamed as plates clattered and food splattered.

Oliver keeled over heaving, his heart palpitating too fast as tears stung his eyes; his heart broke, echoing with every plate that shattered.

"I'm not fine. I'm not okay. Nothing's okay. William— Felicity. They're gone. They left. And it's because of me. There's nothing. I have nothing."

"You have me," Thea rubbed her brother's back. "I have no doubt that they'll come back to you Ollie. You came back to us after 5 years, they'll come back to you. But you have to do what you did to get back, you have to fight. You have to _fight_ for them. That's your specialty right? Aside from cooking? You _fight_."

The dam broke. The tears flowed violently down Oliver face. He did the only thing he could, he hugged his sister. She was right. Right now she's all he had and he clung to her for dear life.

Somehow, someway she managed to convince him to freshen himself up while she cleaned the mess in the kitchen. He got out of the shower relatively feeling somewhat better, the water rejuvenating his skin.

Thea stayed for a few hours, them lounging in front of the television as they did when they were younger. When her chronic yawns actually made Thea cry she knew it was time to go. Oliver offered Thea to stay to which she refused.

They hugged each other tight goodbye's as if they weren't going to see each other the next day. And then she left.

He was alone again.

 **—**

The light streamed through the loft brightly, waking up Oliver. He looked around him to learn he'd never made it off the couch the night before when Thea visited. He must have knocked out as he sat there sulking after Thea left.

Keys rattled, followed by a turn of a knob. Oliver's head whipped to the front door. He scrubbed his eyes ready for Thea to come bustling through.

"Oliver."

But it wasn't Thea.

"Felicity?"


End file.
